1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotatable scrub brush having a hollow bulb and bristles projecting from the bulb for cleaning the sides, bottom, and corners of a bucket, or the like, that is covered with an adhesive residue. When the bulb is rotated, water collected at the hollow interior thereof is ejected under pressure for moistening the bristles and softening the residue to be removed from the bucket.
2. Background
Masons, tile layers, and other construction workers often use buckets to mix compounds such as tile adhesives, mortar, cement, drywall compound, stucco, paint, etc. These compounds are often quick drying, stick to the insides of the buckets, and are difficult to clean. Removing the compounds from the buckets is typically a laborious and time-consuming process often involving scrubbing the buckets by hand after several inches of water have been added. Workers sometimes use scrubbers, sponges, hand shovels, scrapers, and similar tools to try to scrape or scrub the buckets clean. In many cases, the water will splash out of the bucket which creates a messy work surface. In other cases, the worker cannot adequately remove the residue which results in the bucket being discarded.
It would be desirable therefore to have a scrubbing tool capable of easily and reliably cleaning the inside of a bucket or similar container in a relatively short time with only a minimum amount of water.